Drako Hydro Potter and the Orb of Chaos
by Artes Oscuras
Summary: Starts in the year 2040. Harry Potter is already a grandfather, and has one grandson of whom's family history or whereabouts is unknown to him. His grandson has live almost his entire life underground, but what will happen after an encounter with four of the best witches and wizards of their time? What will happen to the Wizading world? Who is Harry's Grandson? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Lord Returns

Chapter one: The Dark Lord Returns

* * *

It was a very peaceful night. Nothing strange happening anywhere near. Everyone was in their houses sleeping oblivious what was happening at a certain school.

It was a cold and dark place. No light except from a circle. The circle was two circles with runes in the middle, and a wooden stick which looks like it has a bone for a handle. A cloaked man walked toward the circle, took out a crystal phial, and poured white liquid into the middle of the circle. The cloaked man raised his wand to point at the circle, then said, 'Licet apud veteres necromantiae, ius utendi necro circulum vitae vivifica me….. Tom Marvolo Riddle!' And after he said it, a pale, black-haired, dark-eyed wizard in black robes emerged from the circle. The cloaked man has achieved successful, impossible magic, Necromancy, and used it to revive to revive the most dangerous and powerful dark wizard in history, Lord Voldemort. He looked around, spotted his wand, and took it hastily. 'Where am I? Who are you? How did you revive me?' Voldemort asked. 'For the first question, you are at the place of your death, the great hall of Hogwarts castle. I had to take away all light for this ritual to work, and also put repelling charms so that the staff won't interrupt or discover the ritual. For your second question, I am your new Death Eater, Devitantes Mors. And for your third question, I have looked years for ways to revive you. I researched in every library I could find and any place that could hold anything useful, until I found the perfect book, Interdictum Veteres necromantiae, telling exactly how to prepare the ritual, the ingredients and where to find them, and how to do it." the cloaked man said, holding up a book that was all in black and had eyes all over it. 'I see. Could you tell me what year is it?' asked Voldemort calmly. "It is currently the year 2040, my lord.' said Devitantes. 'Tell me, where is Harry Potter right now?' asked Voldemort. 'Right now, he is in the Headmaster's office. He became headmaster after saving the school.' answered Devitantes. 'Really? Headmaster at that age, he must be the youngest one yet.' said Voldemort 'Give me your left arm, Devitantes.' ordered Voldemort. 'Thank you, my lord. It is an honour.' said Devitantes, lifting the sleeve from his left arm. Voldemort then burned the Dark Mark into his arm, the mark given only to those in his inner circle. 'Now, tell me. Why did you revive me, and why do I look like this?' asked Voldemort, wondering how he could look still look like from when he still looked handsome. 'The ritual restores everything about the person, including the soul. I also used a drop of Elixir of Life, meaning you cannot die of natural causes. And for the other question, this world, the wizarding world, has been littered with mudbloods and blood traitors alike. I need someone who could lead the witches and wizards to see the truth, to cleanse this world of them and to reveal the wizarding world to the whole world, and enslave all the muggles. I searched for people that could have the capabilities to do it, but there was no one who does, until now.' answered Devitantes happily. 'I see. Tell me, how strong is Potter right now?' Voldemort asked. 'Harry potter became an auror after defeating you, and became the Head of the Auror Office nine years later.' answered Devitantes. 'Head of auror office?' asked Voldemort, smiling 'I would expect no less from someone who could defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time.' 'I have also found a way to make you even more powerful than anyone can possibly imagine.' said Devitantes confidently. 'Oh? How so?' Voldemort asked very curiously. 'There is a legend that speaks of a person that comes from a family of wizards growing stronger every generation, until to the point where the powers of their distant ancestors that are from three different families are inherited. The legend tells of a sign when the heir is born, when the everyone else in the family that are blood related to all three will die, and the heir will decide the fate of the family. Eleven years ago, hundreds of people were reported dropping dead at the same time, and it is most likely that the heir will come to Hogwarts since all the deaths have been in England, and since the deaths were reported eleven years ago, it is most likely that the heir will come here on the First of September' said Devitantes, in a calm tone. 'I see. I will gather new death eaters while you look for the heir.' said Voldemort. 'I think you also need a new wand. I can sense that it does not recognize you as its master.' said Devitantes. 'Yes, Harry Potter was the one who defeated me, therefore I am no longer the master of this wand. I will have to get a new one at Ollivander's. Fortunately, only a few people alive know how I looked like formerly, so I will not attract much attention.' said Voldemort, and then he turned around and left Hogwarts.

* * *

Okay, so here are the translations of some of the names and titles

-Names-

Devitantes Mors - Avoiding death

-Sentences-

Licet apud veteres necromantiae, ius utendi necro circulum vitae vivifica me - With the ancient and forbidden art of necromancy, using the necrocircle and the elixir of life, I revive... or something like that

-Titles-

Interdictum Veteres necromantiae - The ancient and Forbidden Art of Necromancy

Tips and criticisms are okay. I'm still a bit in the starting phase.


	2. Chapter 2: Reliving Memories

Chapter 2: reliving memories

* * *

It was a very small room. It had only a metal door, a bed, a table with two figures on it, rows of books, a clock, a calendar, some empty portraits, and a light made the room glow green. On the bed, there was a pale boy with red hair, blue bangs, and a purple ponytail that wore ordinary house clothes that looked about eleven or so, looking back at memories of the conversations with some people.

_It was about four years ago, just another day in his room, just reading his books on his bed, until someone called him, 'Hello, little boy. Is this your home?' the boy seemed to be startled, because he frantically looked around for the source, until he found it coming from one of his portraits from an old-looking wizard that wore half-moon spectacles and wore a box-like hat. 'What? Oh, yes, this is my home.' The child answered. 'Wait, aren't you one of the former headmasters of Hogwarts?' He asked the person in the portrait. 'Yes, I am. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.' answered the old wizard. 'Wow. Uhh… why are you here?' the boy asked, looking confused about how someone like one of the former headmasters of Hogwarts would visit him. 'Well, I was just strolling around my other portraits when I found this one. I never knew about this portrait. But enough of that, tell me a bit about yourself.' said Dumbledore fondly. 'Well, my name is Drako Hydro Potter, I am currently seven years old, I spend my time here in my room, and I read books all day. That's pretty much it.' answered the boy. 'Really? That does not seem like a good way for a child to grow up with. How often do you get out?' asked Dumbledore. 'Once a year, on my birthday.' Drako said in a calm tone like it was normal. 'That's preposterous! No wonder why you're so pale! I must speak with your caretakers at once! How dare they treat a boy of your age like that!' Dumbledore bellowed, and the sounds echoed throughout the small room, shocked that people would be so cruel to lock a child in a small room for 654 days a year. 'Uhmmm…. could you wait a minute, please?' asked Drako to the headmaster. 'Very well, but be quick; I want to give them what I think of how they treat you' said Dumbledore impatiently. Drako took the two figures on the table and went under the covers while Dumbledore wondered what he could be doing down there. After a while, Drako came out and said 'They agree.' Dumbledore wondered what will happen and what he could have been doing under the covers and how could he know if they agreed. Then, a second later, two spirits emerged. One was a clear white dragon and the other was one of the rarer creatures: a hydra, a black hydra with five heads and not as transparent as the dragon. '_You _are his caretakers? But, you two are just spirits, how could you-?' Dumbledore asked, but was cut off by a female voice, 'We are the ones that made his clothes for him.' It looked like it was coming from the dragon, because its mouth was open when the voice was heard. 'We are the ones who got him his books to read.' This voice sounded male, and might have come from the first hydra head from its right. 'We taught him everything about the Wizarding world.' and it looked like this voice came from the second hydra head. 'We taughthim how to control his magic.' said the third hydra head. 'We taught him some more advanced spells, the incantations and the wand movements.' said the fourth. 'And you have no right to judge how we treat him, Dumbledore.' Said the fifth head in an angry tone. 'Well, I need to have a talk with you nevertheless. Keeping a boy locked in his room all year, absolutely shameful! I do not care if you are dragons, hydras, or anything!' yelled Dumbledore at them. 'Very well.' said the dragon. 'As long as you don't meddle anymore after our talk.' said the hydra. They talked quietly for a long time until Dumbledore spoke, 'Well, alright. This place does not seem to be reachable by owl post, so I will just tell the headmaster to send someone to give you your letter. Until we meet again, Drako.' said Dumbledore in a calm tone. 'Thanks for coming here. Nice to talk to someone else for a change. Oh, wait!' yelled Drako 'Who _is _the headmaster right now?' asked Drako. Dumbledore smiled at this and said, 'You'll know soon enough in maybe about four years.' And he went back to his portrait at Hogwarts._

That was his second happiest memory, but the best one was the talk he had with four people three years ago.

_He was sleeping. The clock was already on 9:00 AM. 'Good morning.' said an unfamiliar voice. 'Huhh… what?' said Drako, a bit fuzzy just after waking up. 'Hello.' said the same voice 'Sorry to interrupt your sleep, but could you tell us where we are?' Drako did not understand what the voice meant by "us", but he found his answer just a moment after, in four of his portraits, there were people that looked familiar to him. The one where the voice came from had red hair green eyes, wore red robes, and clutched a sword in his hands. To the left, there was a wizard that did not have hair on the top anymore, but had a grey beard, grey eyes, wore green robes, and had a locket with a snake-like S on it. On the wall near the door, there was a witch with black hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a silver tiara. On the wall opposite her, there was a witch that had red hair, blue eyes, wore yellow robes, and was holding a golden cup. 'Ohh… were in London, somewhere underground. At least that's what they tell me.' answered Drako. 'Wait, aren't you the four founders of Hogwarts?' Drako asked. 'Yes,' answered the one in the green robes 'Salazar Slytherin,' he said, pointing at himself; 'Godric Gryffindor' he said, pointing at the one with the sword who waved; 'Rowena Ravenclaw' he said, pointing at the witch with the tiara who was looking at the room; 'and Helga Hufflepuff' he said, pointing at the witch with the cup who was smiling at drako. 'Hello, Godric.' said a female voice. 'Who is that?' asked Godric, startled by the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. 'It is I, Draconis' said the female dragon as she came out as her usual spiritual self. 'Hello, Godric. How long has it been? A thousand years?' asked Draconis as if talking to a life-long friend. 'Draconis! I thought you were dead!' said Godric in surprise. 'Well, as you can see, I _am_ dead.' said Draconis. 'Oh, right.' said Godric, looking very disappointed. 'Yes, maybe a family reunion maybe good, but could you tell us why you are here?' asked the hydra. 'Is that-?' asked Salazar, who has been glaring at the dragon spirit, but was cut off by the hydra, 'Yes, Salazar, it is I, Aqamentum, the beast of your family.' said the hydra. 'Aqamentum? Why are you here? Why would you, an ancient and legendary creature, be in a place like this?' asked Salazar, completely astonished. 'I am here to aid the heir. 'You have heard of the legend, I presume?' answered one of Aqamentum's heads. 'Heir? What heir?' asked Drako, not understanding the current situation. 'I can answer that, Drako.' said Rowena, smiling._

* * *

Do you like it so far? Say anything fair about this story

Meanings

-Names-

1.) Drako Hydro Potter

Drako - Derived from the Latin word 'draco' which translates to dragon

Hydro - Derived from hydra, a legendary creature that can grow more than one head

2.) Draconis

Draconis - Derived from the Latin word 'Draconi' which translates to dragon

3.) Aqamentum - Derived from the Latin words aqua(Water) and iumentum(Beast)

So, yeah, this story mostly has Latin translations.


	3. Chapter 3: Drako's Family History

Chapter three: Drako's Family History

* * *

'_You see, Drako, is the reason that Godric knows Draconis and Salazar knows Aqamentum is because they're family.' Rowena said, explaining a little. 'Family? But, they aren't.. how….what?' Drako said, very confused. 'Well, you see, Godric is part of the Draconi family, and Salazar is part of the Hydrae family.' answered Rowena. 'Draconi…? Hydrae?' asked Drako, looking even more clueless. 'Have they honestly not told you yet? Well, I think it's time to explain who you are and how important you are.' said Rowena, drawing her wand from her robes. 'There is a legend, which speaks of a person that will decide the fate of the three formerly greatest Wizarding family. I will show you the prophecy that speaks of you.' and as Rowena said that, she waved her wand and the scene formed anew to a dark place, a place where there was only a glass ball. Drako was floating toward the ball, and the four founders were around it as well. 'Let us all see what the legend fully says.' said Rowena, and no sooner a great voice boomed from the glass ball_

_The Draconi, Hydrae, and Chaos Family will be in grave peril. They will face an enemy stronger than any they have ever faced. The enemy will drain the families' magical powers. The power will resurface a few generations after the tragic incident; however, the inherited family powers will be lost. HOWEVER! The one who __will__ gain the power will come hundreds of years later, __near a time when the world is in danger,__ and everyone who is related by blood to the families will die when the heir is born, and it will be up to the heir to choose the fate of the family. HOWEVER! Should the heir in a real duel, they will lose the powers of the family and the powers shall be lost forever, and the winner will claim every single power they have, including the power to gain the power of the opponent the heir has defeated. The one with the power of the families will be able to do magic beyond any witch or wizard of the heir's age or years older than the heir. The heir will also be talented at physical combat. The heir can only be beaten in a one on one duel, and, if the heir accepts the duel to risk the loss of the powers forever, a magical barrier is cast. The barrier will prevent the two wizards to disobey the rules. The one who will cheat will be thrown out of the duel, and the duel will be over with no winner. Once the powers are taken, there is no way of taking them back_

_And the scene reformed back into Drako's bedroom. 'Wow. I'm really that important and that strong?' asked Drako, amazed at what he just saw. 'Oh, yes. Try a spell.' said Rowena. 'But I don't have a wand.' said Drako. 'Oh, don't worry. I'm sure the heir can do a little wandless magic even for his age. Come on, try one.' and, although he was still confused, he nodded and used a spell he chose randomly. 'Confringo!' he shouted, and the spell hit the table and destroyed it. 'Whoops, hehe…' said Drako, embarrassed. 'Don't worry, every wizard makes mistakes.' said Helga, taking her wand out and repairing the damage. 'You just need to practice more. By the way, how old are you?' asked Helga. 'I'm eight.' __answered Drako plainly. 'Eight. That means you'll go to Hogwarts in three years!' said Godric. 'Do you know what house you would like to go to?' asked Godric. 'How about Slytherin? The people there can help you become stronger.' said Salazar, trying to get the powerful young wizard into his own house. 'How about Gryffindor? They can help you build your bravery and courage.' said Godric, trying to persuade him to go to his own house. 'Hufflepuff, maybe? They can help you with any of what you may do.' said Helga, also trying to get the most powerful future first year Hogwarts student into her own house. Rowena Ravenclaw just sat in her chair, smiling as if she knew what was going to happen. 'Well, I've read Hogwarts: A History already and learned about the four houses, and the house that I seem to like is Ravenclaw. They're smart, quick-witted, know a lot of spells and potions, and I like to learn more about spells, practice them, use them, and make potions. A lot of potions, and some just so I can make them.' answered Drako. Rowena Ravenclaw had a gloating smile, while the other founders looked disappointed. 'Well, if that's your choice.' said Godric. 'Shame. It would have been an honour to have someone of your talents in my house.' said Salazar. 'If that choice is from your heart, then I'll support you all the way.' said Helga. 'Well, I would expect that from someone who looks like he spends all his time reading books.' said Rowena, looking at the few dozen books on the walls. 'Well, yes. I spend all my time reading books.' said Drako. 'Now, maybe it's time to tell you what kind of powers you have.' said Rowena. 'Wait, how do you know so much about my family history?' asked Drako, just now had the thought occurred to him. 'That is because we are part of that family.' said Rowena, 'Well, actually just three of us, Helga here wasn't related to the family until a few centuries later, where one of her family married into the family a few centuries after her time.' said Rowena. 'Let's start with the Draconi family abilities.' said Godric 'You see, Drako, is that the Draconi family is also known as the dragon family. Our family has lived with dragons ever since the beginning of time. We lived on mountains, the place where the dragons rest.' said Godric with passion 'Our powers are dragon abilities, physical combat, and fire spells. We could shape shift partially or fully into dragons, breathe fire, make fireballs, defeat wizards without even using spells and only combat, and many more. We can train you once you are at Hogwarts.' 'While the Hydrae family is the family of hydras. We are like the polar opposite of the Draconi family. We transform into hydras. We are best at water spells. We are also good in physical combat, but we are the rouges of the Wizarding world. We strike mostly when the opponent is least expecting, making it a one blow finish, but we sometimes also do fair duels.' said Salazar. Godric snarled in disgust, thinking that a family like that wouldn't be worthy of anything, being a cowardice family. 'And lastly, the Chaos family.' said Rowena 'The Chaos family was the best family of magic that ever lived. We could do anything beyond our wildest desires. We could distort time and space, do human transfiguration on ourselves and others flawlessly. We could resize the insides of a small tent into the size of a castle. Just learn the spell, practice it, master it, and we could do the unthinkable.' said Rowena, in a voice which seemed like a thirst for power. 'Wow. Amazing. Incredible! I never knew I could be able to do any of that stuff! Can you teach me now, please?' Drako pleaded. 'Well, it may be too much of a strain for a boy your age to train advanced magic, and without a wand as well.' said Godric. 'Pleeeeease?' Drako pleaded again. 'Listen to your elders, boy, don't ruin the name of the Hydrae family by acting like that.' said Salazar. 'Let's just teach him Salazar. It will be good for him. It doesn't seem like he has much to do, and if he really has all the characteristics of a Ravenclaw, he probably won't stop at anything to get his way.' said Rowena, understanding that Drako really _will _do anything to learn from the founders. 'Yay! So when is the first lesson?' asked Drako excitedly. 'Tomorrow. I advise you to learn all you can before then.' said Rowena, ending the conversation. 'Now, If you don't mind, We, Aqamentum and I, would like to have a little talk __with Drako about your his family.' said Draconi. 'Alright.' said Godric, and he turned to leave with the other founders doing the same thing._

_ 'Alright,' started one of Aqamentum's heads. 'about your parents, your father was the one that was affected by your birth, dying right after it.' said the same head. Drako looked very sad and apologetic. 'Do __not__ worry, It was going to happen sooner or later.' said Draconi, and Drako looked a little better. __'__We took you right a__fter she named you.' said another of Aqamentum's heads. Drako frowned again. 'We know that it was cruel, to take her newly born son right after the immediate death of her husband.' said another head. 'But we had to. It is our duty to raise you away from everyone, to teach you magic __early__ to prepare you for what lies ahead.' said another. 'What.. lies ahead?' repeated Drako. 'What lies ahead?' asked Drako. 'That information should not be told right now. You must see for your own the dangers that the prophecy states. And Drako just remembered about what the prophecy said. 'It's going to happen soon, what the prophecy said?' asked Drako. 'Yes, and that is why we have taken you, to train __you early in magic, for when the time comes for you to face your opponent, you will be ready, because your opponent will have more power than any other wizard.' said another head. 'And you must understand, train hard with the founders, and you will may become the most powerful student Hogwarts has ever had.' said another head. 'I understand. I will work hard everyday. I will always give my best to serve the Wizarding world.' said Drako with confidence._

_ And from then on, Drako trained hours a day for three years with the founders, eventually mastering very advanced spells which are more advanced than fifth year classes at Hogwarts._

Drako smiled at this memory. It was just an hour after he finished that day's training. It was April 25. Drako already had his birthday six days ago, and since the Hogwarts Letter comes near the wizard's eleventh birthday, it would only be a matter of time until he gets his letter.

* * *

And another chapter done!

Please guys, review.

And please tell me about what to put on my profile(specifically a lot of Harry Potter jokes)


	4. Chapter 4: Drako's Letter

Drako's letter

* * *

It was the first of July, and Drako was still waiting for his letter. Dumbledore had told him that he would tell the headmaster to send someone to him, and he wondered who could it be. Just then, green flames erupted from Drako's fireplace, and out came a wizard in somewhere from fifty to sixty years old. He had round-rimmed glasses, had green eyes, and had a red scar on the top of his right eye. 'Hello, grandson.' said Harry Potter. Drako was excited to see him, since he stood up when he saw him. 'Hi. Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about me?' asked Drako. 'Actually, it was Salazar Slytherin who told me about you. About how the founders taught you for three years, about how you always succeeded in every lesson incredibly, about you being the heir of the families, and about what he "overheard" about your parents.' answered Harry. Drako laughed a bit at the last part. 'Dumbledore told me how to get to you.' said Harry. 'I know you have a lot of questions, but I have to go. There's a little business I have to take care of.' and with that said, Harry went back to the fireplace, took a little powder from a pot, yelled 'Hogwarts!' and disappeared in green flames. Drako immediately looked at the letter and began to read the first page.

HOGWATS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Harry Potter

(Head of Auror office)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31

Yours sincerely,

Poten Athen

Poten Athen,

Deputy Headmaster

Drako was very happy after reading the letter, and he began to read the second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes(black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, one pet

FIRST YEARS ARE NOW ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS

IT WILL BE FOR THE PARENTS TO DECIDE OF THEY WILL BRING BROOMSTICKS

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Drako smiled a lot more now. 'Can we get all this now?' asked Drako. 'Yes, I think it is time for you to finally see the world.' said Draconis. 'Yay!' said Drako very excitedly.

Drako was now walking up the stone steps behind the big metal door. Once he got to the trap door, he lifted it up and saw the place place he trained for years with the founders, an abandoned, burned down house. 'Now, let's see the progress with your training with the founders.' started Draconis 'Use the engorgement charm on the small figure.' 'OK! Engorgio!' said Drako, pointing his hands at the small figure, and no sooner did he do that, the figure turned into the size of a full sized dragon, towering to hundreds of feet. Draconis bent down so Drako could climb using her wing. Drako ran up immediately and got behind the neck. 'Now, let's see more of the three years of training. Cast the disillusionment charm.' said Draconi. Drako moved up and put his hand on Draconis's head. Draconis was then unable to be spotted, and did the same to himself, too. 'Hold on tight.' said Draconis, as she flew towards Diagon Alley. Drako was yelled out excited shouts throughout all the time of the flight, for it was the first time he had been away from his room, let alone in the air, and not to mention flying.

They arrived at a place where there were only a few people a few people were there about half an hour later. 'The Leaky Cauldron should be nearby. Once you find it, go inside and tap the brick wall in a counter-clockwise pattern.' informed Draconis to Drako. 'Okay.' said Drako. Drako then walked a little to the left of the road and found the leaky cauldron and went inside. It seemed like no one could even see the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, it looked quite shabby and dark. 'Hello, young man!' greeted the bar man. The bar man looked quite old, but he was still able to manage the pub. 'What are you doing here, all alone?' asked the bar man. 'I'm going to Diagon Alley, to get my school things.' answered Drako. 'Alone? Would you like me to send someone to escort you there?' asked the bar man. 'No thanks.' answered Drako. 'Well, be careful. My name's Tom, but the way.' said Tom, and Drako went to the brick wall. He did what Draconis told him to do, tap the wall in a counter-clockwise pattern. The brick wall opened up and Drako went inside.

He was amazed at what he saw, which would be no surprise to anyone that knew how he grew up. He saw dozens of shops, all having many, different, amazing things on display, and lots of people looking at the displayed merchandise. A little later, a witch with long white hair, white eyes, white robes and a wizard with short black hair, black eyes, black robes and a black cloak ran to him. 'Uhh..hi?' said Drako with obvious nervousness in his voice. 'Don't worry, Draco, it's us, Draconis and Hydrae.' said the wizard. 'Oh. I didn't know you could turn into humans.' said Drako. 'Actually, we just transfigured our spirits into these forms.' said Draconi. 'It takes years to master it.' said Hydrae. 'More than a century, actually.' said Draconis. 'Oh. So how long have you been doing this?' asked Drako. 'A while.' said Hydrae. 'Have you never thought of how we got you your books?' asked Draconis. 'You bought those books? I always thought you conjured them.' said Drako. 'Let's go somewhere more private.' said Hydrae, and they went to a gap between two shops where they continued their talk. 'First stop is Gringotts, the wizard bank.' said Draconis. 'This is your key to your vault.' said Hydrae, and he took out a glowing light-blue ball with purple swirling around it. 'What is it?' asked Drako. We'll tell you about this later.' said Draconis, and Hydrae gave the ball to Drako.

They then walked to Gringotts. They saw the entrance that had the same warning it always had:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

They walked inside and up to the goblin at the end of the hall. Hydrae nudged Drako to show the ball, and so he did. He raised it high enough so the goblin can see it. 'We have been waiting for you. Your vault is the most precious vault of all. Come, let us see everything your family has left for you.' said the goblin. 'Left for me?' asked Drako. 'Every member of the family gave half their life savings to you when near their death, and some other things you might find useful.' said Hydrae. 'You seriously didn't think that the most ancient Wizarding families didn't have _any _treasures?' asked Draconis. They went through one of the doors and into the carriage. Drako held the ball tightly around him as the cart moved. The cart moved in what could be described, in hyperbole, as "in the speed of light". In the speed, they reached the vault within minutes despite it being at the lowest level of the Gringotts, Wizarding bank. Drako then climbed out of the cart and all that happened was that he fainted from the ride, though most people would just vomit after riding at that speed. 'Oh dear, he's fainted.' said the goblin. 'Not to worry, not to worry. I've got just the draught to wake him up.' and he took a bottle from the cart. He poured it into his mouth and Drako awoke instantly. 'What happened?' asked Drako, sounding exhilarated. 'You fainted from the trip. Luckily I got the perfect draught for that.' said the goblin. 'Now, the key, if you please, put the key in this hole.' said the goblin, and he pointed to a small crater at the gate, which Drako only now realized that it was about as big as castle walls. Drako then took out the ball and put it in the gap. The gates opened and the ball went back into his hands. Drako could not believe his eyes at the sight of everything that was in the gigantic, no, gigantic is only an understatement of what the size of the room was, room. Everything he saw was amazing. Piles of gold, silver and bronze, hundreds of shiny things in the room, everything in the room was completely amazing, and it was all his, and Drako fainted again. 'Oh dear, he's fainted again. Not to worry, that happens quite commonly, actually. Good thing I still have another draught for him.' said the goblin wile Draconis and Hydrae stood silent.

* * *

So, not as long as the last chapter, but pretty close! Time for translations

-Names-

Poten Athen

From the word Poten(which comes from the latin word potentia, whivh translates to power0 and Athena(the greek goddess of smart and battle and stuff.

Please tell me what you think

Also, the reason that there is two Poten Athen on the letter is because the first was originally a signature but changed it. I'd put a sarcastic thank you but I'm afraid this story might get taken down.


	5. Chapter 5: Drako's Vault

So, some of you may be wondering why Aqamentum was named Hydro or Hydrae in the last chapter. Well, that's because I got them confused. And the reason for me submitting two chapters last night(or yesterday if you're in the other half of the world) is because when I submitted the document for the third chapter, I thought I already added it! Now, on with the story!

Drako's Vault

* * *

Drako had woken up again. 'What happened?' asked Drako. 'You fainted after seeing what's inside of your vault.' said the goblin. 'Oh right. My vault.' said Drako. 'Come on. Look what's inside.' said Aqamentum.

Drako did what he said and could not believe his eyes again, although this time he did not faint. There were maybe hundreds of billions galleons in the vault, billions of sickles, and hundreds of millions of knuts. There were many things here, even everything on his supply list. There were hundreds of books, piles of the family heirlooms that came in multiple numbers, and many more things, some that looked useful, and some that looked like they were just for entertainment. Drako came rushing to the nearest thing he could grab, a small, brown, rectangular box that had bottles, crystal and glass phials, and other containers on the front, and had a purple C with a purple spiral in the middle on the top. 'What's this?' asked Drako. 'That's the Potion Ingredient Box. Say the name of the ingredient and it will appear in that box.' said Draconis. 'Really? Hmmm...' said Drako, thinking of random potion ingredient. 'Ashwinder eggs.' said Drako. He opened the box and found the frozen eggs inside. 'Wow.' said Drako, and he went to the next thing he could grab. 'What's this?' asked Drako, holding a book that had the same C as the Potion Ingredient Box. 'That's a book that can turn into any book by saying the title or what it is about, but you have to speak very clearly and very specific, or it won't work.' said Aqamentum. 'Wow. What are those books?' asked Drako, seeing four books, one coloured blue and purple with the same C, one coloured red and gold with a D that was coloured red and had golden outlines, and having what looked like a white dragon eye on the top part, and a book coloured green and silver and with a large dark green H with silver outlines, and there was a black hydra head on each corner of the H, and a bigger one on the middle, and the last book was coloured red, blue and purple and had all the symbols on the other three books. 'That one,' started Draconis, pointing at the book with the large D 'is the book of the Draconi family. It contains all the spells, potions, family history, and a family tree.' said Draconis. 'That,' started Aqamentum, pointing at the book with the large H 'is the book of the Hydrae family. Its contents are the same as the book of the Draconi family.' 'That is the book of the Chaos family. It contents are the same but for the Chaos family.' said Draconis. 'And finally,' said Aqamentum, pointing at the last book 'is the book made when the three families united after the incident. It has summaries of the family history, has the spells made and potions made by the family, all known informatio about the enemy that took away their powers, and also a family tree.' finished Aqamentum. 'Wow.' said Drako, still amazed. Drako then ran to find more things. He ran through silver and gold goblets, robes, the piles of gold, silver and bronze, more books that looked like it had very complicated spells and potions, and Drako wasn't even at the middle of the room yet. The room was probably as big as a castle. Drako was now panting when he saw something wooden on a pile of things on his left. It was a broomstick. He quickly went for it and examined it closely. It had golden-coloured twigs at the back, coloured red, yellow and orange and had Dragon's Fire engraved upon the handle. Drako mounted it and flew for what may have been a hundred miles per hour. He stopped and picked up a medium sized box with the same D, C, and H on the top. 'That's the treasure box. It will give you any treasure from this room, but you have to say it clearly and specifically. There's also a list of everything in this room somewhere.' said Aqamentum, appearing behind Drako with Draconis, startling Drako. 'We can apparate, too, you know.' said Draconis. Drako nodded and mounted his broomstick again. He found a bag with the same purple C. 'That is the Expanding Bag.' said Draconis, appearing at Drako's back with Aqamentum, but without startling Drako this time. 'It has unlimited space, but you have to use a summoning charm to get the things out.' Drako nodded again, and he mounted his broomstick again. He came to a stop at a box with the words "Chaos Key". Drako opened it and found a blue key with the same C. 'The Chaos Key,' started Aqamentum 'is able to open any lock.' Drako nodded again, and he mounted his broomstick again. He found more family heirlooms, a big bottle powder that could make a teleportation rune circle with instructions on a piece of parchment; a charm that was the same C of the Chaos family that when held would multiply the holder's magical capabilities; a box that would give him money by saying the exact amount; two necklaces, one was the D of the Draconi family, and the H of the Hydrae family, and it increased and the Dragon and fire powers and the Hydra and water powers of the holder respectively; silver and gold goblets from the Hydra and Draconi respectively, and robes of the Draconi, Hydrae, and Chaos family. Drako then found himself at the end of the room. There was one shelf that had two wands. One was coloured white and one was coloured in black. The two wands then slowly floated to Drako. Drako raised his hands and the wands landed there. Holding the wands felt wonderful for Drako, as if it was a reunion of friends that had never seen each other in a millenium. 'Those are the wands made for the heir.' said Aqamentum. 'Those wands were made from our heartstrings, and the wood that was used was from the ancient tree of the Draconi and Hydrae family.' said Draconis. 'But, don't wizards usually start off with _one _wand?' asked Drako. 'Both those wands are essential for your destiny. Use them well.' said Aqamentum 'The black wand is the one made of my heartstring.13 inches, and very hard.' 'The white one is made of my heartstring. 13 inches, and rather springy.' Drako nodded, and he mounted his broomstick again, going to the bag and taking all the things he need and other things he liked. He used the summoning charm, which was very strong despite Drako being young, and because he used the summoning charm, it only took him a few minutes to get his stuff. The scales, the school uniform, the book that would turn into any book(and since he had this, he no longer had to buy other books), the crystal phials, the Potion Ingredient Box, the money-box, the Key(as it may be useful in the future), the Treasure Box, and everything else he would need. He also spotted a piece of parchment that contained a few names. 'That's the House-elf Parchment. It records all the house-elves that are ready to serve.' said Aqamentum. Drako put all the things he took into his bag. 'One more thing.' said Draconi as Drako was mounting his broomstick 'The orb. It is the Orb Of Chaos. It was made by the Chaos family. It multiplies the holder's magical abilities. It is one of the four ancient weapons of the families.' 'One of the four?' asked Drako, still on his broomstick. 'Yes. The Inferno Scythe of the Draconi family, the Scythe of the Storms of the Hydrae family, and the Golden Spear when they were united. They were taken by the enemy that took away the magic from the families. They took the spear when they finished it.' 'I have to find them?' asked Drako, still on his broomstick. 'In due time. When the time comes, you will know when to search.' said Aqamentum. 'Ok.' said Drako, and riding to the gate where the goblin was waiting.

They got up to the surface and when Drako climbed off, he collapsed. 'Oh dear, he's collapsed again. Let me get some more draught.' said the goblin. 'Don't worry,' said Drako in a muffled voice 'I'm okay. Just wait a minute.'

They finally went outside and first went to the Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Drako an owl. Once inside, Drako looked at all the different owls in awe and bumped into someone. 'Watch it!' the person said, and Drako saw it was a blond girl with amber-golden eyes. 'Oh, sorry.' said Drako. 'Alright. Never seen an owl before?' she asked. 'No. I haven't been anywhere away from where I live until today.' explained Drako. 'Oh. Okay. What's wrong with your hair?' asked the girl. 'Oh, this,' said Drako, touching his red, blue, and purple hair 'I changed it.' he answered. 'Isn't changing the colour of your hair an advanced level of magic?' asked Ara. 'Well, I-' Drako started, but was cut off by another voice. 'Ara! How about this one?' asked a voice from nearby, and came a blonde man in black robes accompanied by a black-haired woman, bringing a tawny owl on his shoulders. 'And who is this young man?' asked the man to Drako. 'Drako. Drako Hydro Potter, sir.' answered Drako. 'Hello, Drako. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. This is my wife, Deco Malfoy, and I think you've already met my daughter, Ara?' introduced the man to Drako. 'Yes, sir.' answered Drako. 'Funny thing with the Potters. When it was my father's time at Hogwarts, he said they were enemies and he was always better. When it was my time there, I was best friends with Albus Severus. By the way, where are your parents?' asked Scorpius. 'Well... I haven't met them. I was separated from them at birth, and my caretakers said that my father died a while after I was born.' answered Drako. 'Oh, I'm sorry. So you're the one that Al told me about. Do you want me to send them a letter to tell you where you are and you're alright?' asked Scorpius. 'They already know about me, but thanks.' answered. 'Alright. By the way, where are the caretakers you were talking about?' asked Scorpius. 'They're outside. They're waiting for me to get an owl.' answered Drako. 'Alright. Well, we're done here. Goodbye, Drako.' said Scorpius. 'See you on the train.' said Ara. Drako smiled. He had just made a friend, his first friend in his life. He walked more into the emporium and found a big owl and he stared at it. 'That's an Eagle Owl.' said the storekeeper who just appeared near Drako. The owl flew and landed on Drako's shoulders and hooted. 'It seems to like you already. Would you like that one, dear?' asked the storekeeper. 'Yes, ma'am.' answered Drako. He then paid for the owl and walked outside to see Draconis and Aqamentum waiting for him outside. 'So, we saw you've made a new friend.' said Aqamentum. 'Yeah.' answered Drako. 'Well, let's go then.' said Draconis, and they flew back to the burnt house.

Drako kept practising the spells in the spell books given to him. He decided to name his owl Volare, after finding a flying spell in one of the books, the incantation of which is _Volaire_. He kept practising upstairs so he can let his owl out to fly and to hunt. He kept waiting eagerly for the first of September, when he would finally go to Hogwarts, when he could finally go somewhere else for more than a few hours, when he could meet new people, when he could meet up with Ara again, his first friend. He kept thinking of what would happen when the time came. He waited and waited, until it was that day already.

* * *

Time for the translations

-Names-

Ara - from the constellation, Ara. I used the Black family(Sirius Black's family) naming system because that was the way Draco Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy were named in

Deco - from the latin word decorum which means beauty(I just used the first thing that came into mind)

Volare - from the Latin word Volare which means fly

Dragon's Fire(I just added this if you just want to know) - Dragon fire speeds up something a lot faster than normal fire, as seen in The Battle Of The Seven Potters

-Spells-

Volaire - This spell is a flying spell. From the Latin word Volare. Added an i so it would be different, and because it reminds me of my favorite Singer.

Edit: to those wondering why i gave the eye color, you'll find out about that when you hear raven's land


	6. Discontinuation Notice

Please know that I am not going to continue this story. If you want me to continue this story, please do the necessary requirements on my profile. My interest has gone down to the point where I'm too lazy to write fanfiction.


End file.
